It's Truely Tantalizing
by TheDoublemintTwins11
Summary: The allure of candy is just too great for some, this, I know, is true. A short oneshot about Halloween AU


**This story was originally written for my best friend's mom. My friend promised that if her mom gave her candy she'd write a story about Halloween. My friend hates writing more than anything else in the world…ok that's an exaggeration but she doesn't like it so I offered to write one for her. So anyway there aren't any pairings 'cause, obviously, it **_**was**_** written for my friend's mom. Enjoy it anyway. Review if ya like it!**

"Let's hit that house next!" Luffy cried, bolting down the sidewalk towards an over-decorated porch.

"Slow down! We haven't even touched this street yet!" Nami shouted after him as she walked past said street to where Luffy was currently banging on a fake-spider-web-and-plastic-spider-covered doorway.

"But that one's so cool! You gotta go to the people's houses that go out of their way to make it scary!"

She sighed, he had a point. "Whatever lets just hurry up." She stated dejectedly, raising her arms to emphasize her point. She held no candy, no Carmel apples, candy corn, fun bars, or an of the other Halloween goodies that children were so eager to collect. It wasn't that she hadn't received any, on the contrary, her bag got so full that they had been forced to stop by her house in order to empty it. She'd somehow managed to convince at least half the houses they'd been to give her twice the amount she would have received normally, if not more. She'd even gotten candy from a few other trick-or-treaters walking around, particularly Sanji, who would give his left foot to her if she asked nicely.

She was dressed in a kitty costume, complete with fuzzy tail and whiskers, while Luffy had gone with the 'monkey-suit', which made him look ridiculous, but he continued to trudge on house-to-house, not even noticing the strange looks he was receiving. You would think that at thirteen years old, Nami, Luffy, and their third companion, Sanji, would have given up on Trick-or-Treating, after all it was _so _immature! And yet, the allure of candy was too great, and they scurried up the steps to collect more of the sugary-treats.

"Trick-or-Treat!" They shouted, grinning with the best 'Fork-over-the-candy' look they could muster. The woman, old and gray, smiled sweetly and dropped two king-sized candy bars in each of their bags. After she had wished them a happy Halloween and disappeared into her home, Luffy turned to his friends.

"I told you! The ones that try hardest to make their house look cool always have great candy!" He skipped down the steps and back onto the sidewalk, where Sanji and Nami shortly joined him. After walking for a while Sanji, who had until then been trying to offer his candy to Nami, glanced nervously behind them.

"Do you see them?" he hissed, keeping his head strait as if he hadn't said anything.

"See who?" Nami asked, turning to see what he had looked at.

"Those guys, those two guys, they're _following _us! Don't _look._" Her face went white and she nodded, silently picking up her pace. The two pursuers did the same, and they began to cross the street, making a bee-line towards the trick-or-treaters. Sanji saw this and broke into a slightly hysteric run, which scared Nami into a run as well, and Luffy, seeing that his friends were running towards him and still oblivious to the pursuers, broke into a gleeful run.

The hooded figures ran as well, for all they were worth, they were gaining ground fast. Stealing a quick glance back, Sanji almost stopped dead. They were gone. He twisted around, frantically searching for the two disappearing men, when he was tackled to the ground by a black-clad blur. He let out an undignified squeal, which Nami matched, and shielded his face.

He lay there for a moment; eyes squeezed shut, when he realized that whoever it was that had tackled him, they were laughing. He opened his eyes to see his friend, Zoro, lying on the ground next to him in a fit of laughter.

"You should have… you should have seen your face!" he choked out in utter delight with his own joke.

"What? You dumbass, you said you weren't Trick-or-Treating this year. Too 'immature'."

"We aren't," replied the second pursuer, Usopp. "We're egging houses."

"I've got T.P" Zoro added, holing up a roll of toilet paper to prove his point. "You guys sure are missing out though, this is pretty great!" and he hurled the roll, sending it sailing over a near-by tree, the depleted card-board landing near an un-carved pumpkin. Zoro glanced at his watch.

"Well, we'd better get back…"

"Oh? Bad-boy's got a curfew?" Sanji taunted.

"Kuina said that she would only cover us until midnight, after that we're on our own, and I do NOT want my dad to find out. Later guys." He raised his hand in a half-wave and ran down the street with Usopp, who pitched the empty egg cartons in a random person's trash can, waved good-bye, then took off after Zoro. Sanji and Nami watched them disappear around the corner, Nami was smiling comically, while Sanji just looked pissed and annoyed, and after a while the two turned around only to find that Luffy was already knocking on the next house.

"You'd better not be taking all the good candy!" Nami called after him, laughing out loud and bolting towards the next house over, Sanji following quickly after. The allure of candy, you can't beat it.


End file.
